In computer system clusters, multiple computing system members work together in a cluster to provide a service. Each member may be a computing machine or some other computing unit, such as a group of computing machines. Clustered environments often use a voting scheme to determine when a portion of the cluster can bring online managed services (data base services, etc.). The voting scheme can use a numerical majority of cluster member health votes to determine the portions of the cluster that can form a quorum and provide services. A health vote can indicate that the corresponding member is healthy and able to participate in the quorum to provide services. For example, such health votes may be provided using heartbeat messages. In a disaster scenario, an administrator may override the regular split brain protection provided by the voting scheme and force a minority subset of the machines to take control of the quorum (with a minority quorum) and bring services and resources online